teh onley oen
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: namd 4 teh song by evinessince!11 mistey sparkl is a normle trol...or so se tinks...ten se meats sollex capper!1
1. Chapter 1

oen fien dai a torl namd mistey sparkl woek up. "shit" se sed. "mah hed hurt..." se had prolly got real durnk wit her bffs royx n feffary n nippetter. ye...se cud rember it nao...

"im liek sooooooooooooooo druk" rosy sed. ":3 m3 too m3ow" neppa asscame. fefarey was doen sum weerd twerky ting. "weeeeeeeeeeeeee" misety yelld. se was signing on a poel. mistye was teh prettyst troll. se ahd long balk hare wit red streeks. se had brite pikn blod. every1 thot se was supr sexy...espeshilly...

"hey sexy wwwwwat r u doen" sumown calld.

IT WAS ERIDEN!1

* * *

><p>ooo clithangr!1 wat wil happoon in mistyes fashbrack? fien owt nex chappur<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ok WEAR ar mah revoos?/ i WAN REVEWS PPLZ!111 thx xD

* * *

><p>anwaiz in mistehs falshbalk, se kikd eridisn ass. tehn se dansd all teh wai hoem 2 her favriet son...teh onley oen by evinassans. ten se wen 2 bed.<p>

"o good" msitye sed. "im jus hung ober.

sudnay her foen buzzd. se lokd an saw a new tex from roxay. "hay gurl les go 2 teh cafay" teh text sed. "lmao ok" msityew sed bak. se mat roxay at a cafay. "wers nepia an fiffy" se assd roxie. "deyr at hoem sill" roy aslpand. "i think deyr sick"

"oh ok" msitye sed. jus den roxye shok her arm. "HAY HAY MISTEY...look at dat hawt gui"

msity turnd to c a hawt torl wiff fore hrons an diffrnt oclord glasses. "hes hawt" msitey assclaimd.

jus den...he leedn ovur an kisd anuddr gurl!1


	3. Chapter 3

so i got oen revew sayen mah storey was god...tank u...an somoen sed it was liek my imortal!11 teh rly good mcr song!111 i rly love dat son so fangs hehehe

* * *

><p>"omg i tink he has a gf" roxya sed.<p>

"ya..." msitye sed bak. se lokd at teh udder girl. se had rly logn curly balk hare that was so long. and se had stooped sheepp horns on hr hed. (i bet u no hoo dis is) se lokd at msiteh for a secon. msitey put up her midel figner at hurr. "liek omg u tel her gurl" roxye sed.

"ok araydea les bo" teh boy sed. he got up an teh gurl gto up 2. "ok solex" se sed. tey wokd owt of da cafay hodlen hans/

"dat was gors" mistey sed. roxy laffd. "irk" se sed. tey hi fived.

jus den der weas a HUJE ASSPLOSIn!11


	4. Chapter 4

ok guiz moar revews keep dem comen plz an fangz

* * *

><p>msitye an roxy wen osdie to go see wat happen. we saw teh dum shep horn gurl layen on the grown in a big puddel of blud. "wtf" msitye yeld worryd tat solux mite be hrut but no he ws fien an he was stanin der loken uspoet.<p>

"wtf hapen" bsity sed as se ran ober.

"der was a big aslpoesien" sopox aspland, "and da asspotion hit arayedea an se got dyed!1"

"oh ok" roxy sed. "ye...my gurlfen is ded!11" solicks sed. mistey an roxu lokd at eech udder.

mistye an roxi tok sexol hoem. e was avry upset. "im very uspet: he tol teh gurlz. "o wel i hav som vidka" roxy sed. "ok col sopux sed. roxy pored som voda for eberyoen. "yum yum" solxu sed as he sartd to get durnk. msitey dint drik cas se was stil hunobr. "i tink ur hot busty" sollos sed as he put hsi arm aron msitey. "omg u go gurl" roxey woopd. sudny solxu slipd...an his hron cut nsiteys arm!1

"whao shit" roxy said. "il get a banade"

"WTF" titsy yeldl "mah blod!11"

eberyoen lokd at bixies arm...her blod was nao PURPEL!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

* * *

><p>omg! wat wil hapun nex? is missy ok? wel solux ask hur owt? DID ARBIA RLY GET DED? fin out in fuchur chapires<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

ok. nao i am PISSD!11 I OLNEY HAVE 2 REVWS ON DIS!1 her is chaper 5...but if i don get 3 revews afur dis chaper, i WONT pos chaptur SIX!1 and chappur six haz SMUT!1 so giv me 3 revews plz

* * *

><p>"wtf" roey sed. "idk" msitye sed. "maby wer jus durnk" solax sed. "ok" teh gurls sed. tey did a lil bit moar dirnken an wen oem.<p>

wen dey got hoem msitey cald feforny. "hay fafarey"" se sed to teh fone. "o )-(ai m-ist-ey!" fefari sed bak. "so ges wat" i assed. "-omg w-ast" se assd. "i hav a crus!" i sed assitedly. "-o-m-g!1 i am -asitd!11" ferris sed. se got assited rl eesy. "dos-e )-(e li-ek u bak" se asd. "i tink so ye" misyt sed. "ok wel tock 2 kanya s-es god at romamnce byai gulb" fefayr sed an hgun up eh porn.

so msityye wen to go se kanaynay.

"Oh Helo Nistye" kannada sed. "hey kankan wats up" msitye sed. "Com In" knaya ivited. mstye wockd into kaayas hows. it was avry fancie with a big pcitur of roes on the wal.

"Nao Wat Seams To Be Teh Pornlem" kanua assd. "wle i hav a cruhs" msitye sed. "Oh a Cursh Hao Ixilerateng" kanaya sed. (se uses big words!11) "wat dose dat meen" msitye sassd. "Exiteng" karma asspland. "I Hav 2 Heer Abot Ur Corsh"

"ok swel" bsuty sed. "hes rly cute. he has diffrnt color asses an cut fangz...an he haz 4 hornz!1"

"O Yu Meen Sallex" kanye sed. "u no hiem?" titsey asd. "Yes Hes Daten Araydea Unfotenatly" kenya sed salty. "no...aranea is ded!1" musty yelld joyfelyl. "Ded" kanaya assd. "ye...se got ded in a big asspotion" zitsy sed. "Oh An Asplosion Hao Extordinarely Rimarkabel" kuniya asppland. "Wel Sense He DOsen Have No Gurlfrin No Moar I Ges U Guiz Shud Daet"

"yey" mistey squeed. se n kajaya huggd an ten dey drak blud togetter to celibate.

affur dey finisd dirnken blud jenga sed "Wal Mister U Shud Go Rows Is Cumign Ober So We Can Hav Hawt Lezeben Smex"

"ok bai" msitey sed. se wen bak 2 her hwos.

tat nite...se decdied teh next day se wud sask swlex ouwt!1

* * *

><p>ohhhh wat wel happun? wel giv me 3 REVOOS and ull fien owt!1 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

hehe wow!1 tanks for 10 hoel revews guiz. ur not as perpy as i thot...ASSPET TEH PPL HOO WER BEAN MEEN!1 fangz to al teh KEWL revoors tho. an as pornisd hear is chapper six...wit teh SMOT!1

* * *

><p>dat niet feppa calld msitye on fefiarus fone. ":3 hay mist3y" se mowed. "o haI nippeta" bistey sed. "wats up"<p>

":3 w3l i wan3ed 2 sai m3 n fiFURy r dat3en" nepata asplANED. "o oka" musty ded. ten se hung up teh pohne.

meenwile...

":3 ok i told rox an misisitey" nepa sed. "o gud" fefair sed. "n-ow w-e can )-(av h-awt leza-ben sme-x!11"

nepa an fararri kissd passnitly. "ooh f3fURy" nipetu sed wen faris rubbd her hrons. dey wer bof getten HORNEY (get it? lol)

nepetter layd on hur bak. ":2 ooo do m3 fefarty" se sed. "ok" fefieru sed. se go a starp on bugle an sartd fukcn neppoter. neppa caem. ten se fucjd fefart wti it an fedup cam to.

"-o )-)hepa, t-at wa-s awsum!" feris sed. ":3 y3" nepooter sed. ten tey put away teh sap on an wen 2 bed.

* * *

><p>ooooo ders ur smit!11 kep reedn. moar chappers soon<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

afur nepet an ferfart soppd fukeng, misty was teryng to fien owt wat was rogn weit her blod. roxey sed tey wer ujs drunk, but msitye wand to maek surre. so se lookd onlien.

se ofdn tha a surten tipe of magik tolrs cna chage ter blod color wit ter mods! "ogmz naO wai" roxy sed wen msity told her. "irk" misuy sed.

"But Mustard" kunieya sed "Dis Mus Meen Yu Ar A MAgciakl Tork"

"o cool" bizyx sed. "im maigckal"

* * *

><p>ooooooooooo so mistey is magicakl!111 dis is getten good<br>rrevews plz


	8. Chapter 8

ok so sowux waz at a partay at karkets hoes. "kakrt i hav a cursh on dis hot gurl bitsey..." slix sed. "WELL U SHUD FUCK HR U FUCKASS" krakrat yelld angerly. "uhhhhh well u hav to uhhhhhhhh ass her owt on a uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh date" tarovs sed. "gursl uhhh liek wehn ur uhhh romanic"

"lOLOL0L0LOL0L" teresay lafd. "y0u h4v3 t0 m4k3 he3r l4ff l0l0L0L0L"

"ffffffffuuuuuuuukkkkkkkk ddddddddaaaaaaaatttttttt" vrisko sed. "jjjjjjjjuuuuuuuussssssss ffffffffuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkk hhhhhhhheeeeeeeerrrrrrrr"

"D jus tinkeng ab0t fucken iss s0 l00d. i ned a t0wle" eekis sed. nepa fabe him a tolle

"yOU shUd tOtlEY mOdRfUk' gasmee sed. "lIke Dis" he gabdb tabos. "uhh oh no" tarvis sed. den orgasm an travel sarted maken owt. den eberoen sarted tokcine all t onse.

"EBERYTORLS SLUT UP U FUKASES" jakarta yeld. ebert sut up. "DO U LEIK BITSY BAT" karket assd solex. "uh ye" soul sed. efuryoen cherd.

kanya an roxy an nepia an fefarty smield...

affur de party kanye met up wiff jarkat. "Hay MerKat" se sed. "OHAI KODAK" pocket sed. "Hay Sence Suhlex And Mistey Leik Ecch Oddur Dey Ned To Get Tugeder"

"UR RITE" karkat sed. "I WEILL HAF A HALLIWEN PATTY NEX WEEK SENSE ITS OKOBBER."

"Ok Col" kunt sed.

ten se wockd ouwt of karkats hoe an spred da word.

* * *

><p>so ders gona be a big partay!11 ooo do u wunnr watll happen? wel kep reeden to fien owt


	9. Chapter 9

anywaiz ebryoen wen 2 da party. "wow roxey u lok hawt" jon sed. he was derssd liek nik caje an robby was dresd as a smexeh neko. "omg tnask jown" se laffd. tey kisd. "sup" dabe sed. he was dessd asa bottel of appel joose. "oh dabe so hawt" jaed sed. se was dessd lik a floweh. "zzzzzz" se sed as se fel aslip. ros smield darkley. se was an ocupus. sollex was dessd as a col computr aleen. teh gurlz saw him.

"Wel Nao Hear Is Yor Cance" kanay sed putten her arm arown rows. knaya was dresd as a vamper. "y-e-)-(!11" fefararri sed. se was dressd up liek areal form teh litel murmade. ":3 3yah u lok r3elaly hawt" niepa sed. sepeta was aso a smexh neko/. missy suggd her soulders.

tarvso was derssd up liek pupper pam. "oooooooommmmmmmmgggggggg uuuuuuuu iiiiiiiiddddddddeeeeeeeeoooooooootttttttt" crisco sd. se was dessd as a sexeh piret. "uhhhh virsko tat wasnt uhhh vary uhhhn nice" torso sed. "hOk hOk" hammee sed. he ws dresd up liek teh joekr for batmen. "uhhhh tampon is dat reel uhhh blood on uhhh yourr shirt" yamros sed. "Uh nO" famsee sed. "oh ok" tavros sed.

ekies was derssd up as rarety from my litel poney. "D- neyyy" he sed maken a hors noyse. ereden was a seehors. "yay horses" tey sed an hi fived. terezay wockd in desd up liek org form daggen tales. "H3H3H33H 0K L3ET5 P4RT7Y" se yeldl.

"WATE FUCKASS" karavan sed. he ws in a crab cossum. "DOSEN BUSTER LOK GRATE" eberytorl turnd to lok at mistey...

* * *

><p>o boi wat wel misteys cosum lok liek? kep redden guiz<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

mistey lookd assackly liek a trol vershun of amy lee. her normly pink eys wer dyed bloo. her hare was jet blak. se wor a fansey goffek dress dat kanye had maed for her. her hrons wer dyed blak an pink.

ten som spotliets turnd on an kanaynay an neppa an roxy na fefarty go behend mistey. some goffick blak smoek turnd on...an busty sartd to sing...

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
><em>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<em>

misty lookd up at ebryoen.

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
><em>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

ten her frenz satred singen along

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

eberyoen clappd along as misey sarted her solo agen.

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
><em>You can't just leave me<em>  
><em>Breathe into me and make me real<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

an ebeeryoen sarted sigin alogn.

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><em>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

mistey lookd rite at sollux an sarted signg her solo wile se lookd deepy an passnitely inro his eys...

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
><em>Without your love, darling<em>  
><em>Only you are the life among the dead<em>

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
><em>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<em>  
><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>  
><em>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>  
><em>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<em>  
><em>Don't let me die here<em>  
><em>There must be something more<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

ten eberyone sand egen

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><em>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life <em>

evryoen appodded msitey. "YOU RUEL" karet sed. "yyyyyyyyeeeeeeee gggggggguuuuuuuudddddddd jjjjjjjjoooooooobbbbbbbb nnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuttttttttssssssssyyyyyyyy" brisket sed. affur msitey gabe eberyoen an artagraf, se wen ober to solelc.

"titsey dat ws grate. u hav such a beotifl vois" selex sed. he hel msiteys hands. "an u r so beutifl"

"ikr" nitsey sed.

sollex movd in 2 kiss hur...

* * *

><p>well wat wil happen? you won get a new chappur until i hav 25 TOTLE REVEWS. so GET REVEWIN PPL<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

ok so hear is chaer 11 dooshbagz

* * *

><p>"hOlEy shIt" hamper sed. "wtf Is dAt"<p>

me n pollen turnd to see wat was goen on. "y34ah wtf 15 d47" heresy assd. evrahon turnd to se wat was hacken...

"b000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000" areola sed. se was a gost!11

"cecil wats hapenen?" fitsey assd. "idk" molex sed.

"i am a goest" parade anoncd. "o ok" ebryoen sed. "now mustard" arena sed floting down to te grown. "i caem bak bc u tok meh boifren. nAO I WILL FIET U!111"

holey shit embryo yelled.

* * *

><p>o boi nao msityer an argyle hav 3 fite!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"o nose" i sed as argarden floted don. "PREP-air to dyyyyy" se yellbd.

"pollex halap" nutso squeeld. aradea laffd. solicks ttryd to recoo hur, but angina nokd him owt!1 "SOLLAX" mystery screemd. aradoa laffd hardr. "u ideots" se sed. 'none can halp u nao titser!11"

mistey jumpd into teh disance!1

"wtf" ariana yelld. se tryd to hti hur wif her gost powrs, but se was no mach 4 misery!11

"HAHAAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA" mistey laffd evelly. ten se tok otu a gun.

"wtf is dat" armor asd. "a gun u stupd bich" muttsy sed wisely. "o shit" arcaed sed. ten mistey shot argentina al ober. araba got ded 4 reel dis tiem.

eberoen croded arown jilty. "yay for bitsey" dey yelld.

sawlex woek up. "oh msitey ur ok" he sed happly. e pickd miseyt up...an tok her bak 2 his hoise!1

* * *

><p>hay guys nex chappur wel be SMUT. so pls giv me sum god revows to get da sexy sex<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

ok wel tansk for teh zeero sippor...unles u gabe me a nise revoo. tanks to te reel gofs. FUK U POREPS!11 anywazi...hear is da sexy buster/sollez enJOIIII!11 xD

* * *

><p>"arabea is finaly ded. nao we can be tuggedder." bollucks sed. "oo ye" msiter agerd. sexol pickd up nutter an tey wne to his rum.<p>

"i wana fuc u mater" sillxu sed. "yay" tomater sed ripen fo der close. ten pinesol put his tihing in musty lady part an tey frickd. "oo soelx yes yes" lippy screemd. "oo ye ye ye gutsy" salad moned.

mississippi an sexyol monerd. tey wer geten orspasmz.

"wao moss sat was so grate" folicle sed. "ikr" mistey sed siducikvly. ten te cuddld an fel aslep.

* * *

><p>wel dats de end. tanks 2 evryen 4 reedin. if u guiz want i can rite a seeqel. pls giv me ur thots in teh revews. 3<p> 


	14. ATENSHUM

HELO AL.

i am riten a sqeal to dis sotery! it haz mistey an solxu and DANSESRS. bes of all...IT HUMANSUCK !111

so be on te lokour for it. i pan to uplode today.


End file.
